A Mermaid's Dream
by LadyCassie
Summary: A story of mermaids and Pirates and the adventure they will embark on together but is all what it seems. Love, lose and mystery On pause.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

''As pirates roamed the sea and Mermaid's known far and wide as the most beautiful of all creatures to have ever been placed upon Gods green earth. Yet like in all tales they did not dwell on the green of the earth but in the blue, the ocean so vast that no matter how far you looked it reached the ends of the earth. Its said that a single mermaid scale can let you live forever that's how none of them die of old age but they have to give them to you. You can't just take them. Like all stories there are two sides to every story but I can only tell you one side. Mine'' The man gazed down from beneath his hat at the children gathered around him to hear a tale that had been told many times but never like this, no this was from the man who had been there.

~Flashback~

Mermaids for as long as he could remember people had tried to capture them yet almost none had ever been caught or even seen by mans eyes. They were beautiful creatures. He could still remember the first time he had ever sent his eye's upon one. His father was a cruel man, he never loved his mother and that had broken her heart so the day he left Gaara thought that maybe he would never come back and his mother could be happy but no he did and with a prize that no one had seen in over 200 years a Mermaid.

His father had her placed in a tank in their home to small for her to move around without hitting the glass. Her hair had been cut and by the looks of her, the nets had done her damage. Her tail the same pale blue as her eye's had cuts and the left fin of her tail had a tear in it. Her hair now short was a forest green and she would hiss whenever his father or anyone came near. His father warned him not to get close as she had killed six men before they been able to knock her out. Later his mother told him that her name was Ryo.

He would sit by the stairs and watch his mother sit by the tank an look at Ryo and could see the sadness in her eye's . He hadn't know that a mermaid could walk upon land until one day when they were cleaning out the tank they had left her laying on her own by the firer place he watched as her tail faded and legs appeared she now had nothing on even the scaly skin which had once covered her chest was gone. His mother came in and found her like that she had told him to get water and then quickly threw water over Ryo before anyone could see her. They watched as she instantly turned back into her true form. Ryo tuned towards him and his mother and offered a small smile of thanks before she was dragged back to the tank hissing, biting and wiping her tail at anything she could reach.

Its was later in the evening when they would find Ryo gone along with his mother. They had rushed to the beach to see Ryo in the water with his mother dragging her deeper so that she could get away. Men rushed towards them While Gaara tried to gain time for his mother tripping up people and grabbing them and saying it would be faster to go a different way so by the time they reached the waters edge Ryo was far out with his mother. His father shot hitting his mother blood coloured the water. She smiled at him before Ryo took hold of her and the two disappeared together leaving a red stain upon the water.

End Flashback

It was after that that his father had searched for his mother so he could kill her for betraying him. Yet years went by and when Gaara finally turned 17 he killed his father. His brother and sister were there when it happened, his fathers crew let go and him captain of the Shukaku. He travelled a lot after that collecting crew members only the strong could survive on his ship and they quickly grew well known around the world. The Shukaku pirates roamed where ever the sea took them.

After Three years with some crew members coming and going he learned who he could trust the most within the crew. Kankuro his bother and Temari his sister had set out with him and stayed by his side. Kankuro his place at the helm while Temari was their surgeon since she was the only one who knew what she was doing. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were like fire and ice yet they were like brothers. Naruto was Gaara's first mate even thought he couldn't do much more then fight. Sasuke was his boatswain he supervised the maintenance of the ship and its supply stores. Shikamaru Nara was his sailing master was in charge of navigation and the sailing of the ship. He directed the course and looked after the maps and instruments necessary for navigation. Choji was his chef and took care of all food handling .Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were the ships carpenters they were responsible for the maintenance and repair of the wooden hull, masts and yards they answered only to himself and Sasuke. Rock lee and Neji Hyuga were one of the best riggers he had ever come across they did a lot of work running rigging and furling or release the sails when told and the two could put up one hell of a fight.

It was now that he had his prefect crew that he would set out in search of his mother. Walking out onto the deck he could see the sky was clear and they would have clear sailing here on in. ''Shikamaru.'' He called and the man himself appeared before him. ''Gather the crew I need to show you something.'' Once everyone was gather he began. ''Temari and Kankuro already know this but when we were young our father captured ..'' He paused because it brought back painful memories. ''A mermaid.''

The room was quite until Kiba spoke. ''Your not having us on are you.'' He asked seriously seeing as how mermaids were no longer seen throughout the sea like before, they had disappeared but even so he needed to find Ryo and find out about his mother.

''When we were younger our father was away a lot he was looking for something we just didn't know what.'' Temari said softy standing and looking out onto the sea behind where Gaara sat. ''One day he found what he was looking for. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen even with her hair cut and cuts along her body I couldn't turn away.''

Kankuro looked down before he took over the tale. ''He placed her in a tank in our home it was small and cruel to watch. Our mother loved our father but he saw her as nothing more the a toy he could play with when he wanted too. The mermaid was named Ryo seeing as she was distant towards us even when we tried to help.'' He sighed. ''Our mother didn't hate Ryo even when our father told her that if she had been born as beautiful as a mermaid then maybe he might have loved her and that Ryo should have been the mother of his children.''

''The bastard how could someone say such a thing.'' Naruto grumbled and muttered hateful words under her breath.

''Well it doesn't matter now I murdered him in cold blood for what he did but our mother might still be out there and we're going to find her.'' Gaara spoke and everyone knew he had a plain.

''Just how do intend on finding a mermaid when only one has been caught in over 200 years and were would we even start looking.'' Shikamaru asked leaning up against the door as he spoke.

''That's were you come in you see our father mapped where he found Ryo I later discovered that there's an island close by that's not on any map.'' Gaara said as he took out a map he had in the table. He lay it out so that everyone can see and they all gather around. ''This here is where Ryo was found now the island is located a this point here to get here we need to go though stormy waters we can't go around as the island located in the middle.'' He circled where the island was situated. ''Shikamaru I'm leaving it to you to get us their and back safely after all these are dangerous waters were sailing though. Now get out of my office and leave me in peace.'' He growled out before everyone returned to the posts apart from Naruto who stayed.

''You seem to have this planned out well but have you thought about the fact that your mother could be dead after all she was shot.'' Naruto said seriously not wanting to anger his captain but needing to make sure that Gaara wasn't going to be hurt in the long run.

''Yes but as long as there a chance she's still out there I'II take it wouldn't you.' 'Gaara said turning to face out towards the sea. He didn't need an answer cause her already knew it. When the door opened and closed there it was his answer aye Naruto had said. At the moment they were about two weeks from the island but if the wind kept up and they didn't run into anyone maybe less Gaara hoped.

~xx~

It was a few days later when they were to be caught up in a storm. For four straight days the storm had been going and Gaara himself had to lend a hand to his crew due to the exhaustion they were feeling. The waves were rising to heights of twenty or so feet. None of the crew had been given a break an it was starting to show they weren't even half way into the storm an already they weaker crew members were failing at there tasks.

Gaara stood at the helm he had his eyes forward but was keeping watch over the crew on deck. He let Shino take over to go back under to talk to Shikamaru. He would have made it if a giant wave came towards them. ''Everyone grab onto to something.'' Just as the wave was a about to hit Temari walked on deck. Eyes wide Gaara ran towards her just as the wave hit sending the two over board.

''Man over Board.'' He heard Kankuro shout. The water was ice cold an bit at his skin. The waves kept crashing down on the but Gaara wouldn't let go of Temari. They took in air when needed but Gaara could tell she was starting to fade. ''Gaara grab the rope.'' He heard as his free arm searched the water when he found it he tied it around Temari and told them to pull. Another large wave hit an Gaara lost his grip on Temari and she was pulled from him.

''Captain hang on someone get another rope.'' Gaara could just barely see Temari being pulled on deck when another wave forced him under. When he came up the ship had moved so far away that he could hear only a hint of his crew calling him. With his strength gone he let the sea take him under. With his eye's closed he let his mind drift. Was his mother alive an would he never see her again or would she be waiting on the other side.

It was getting darker and his air gone but then he felt something brush his face. Opening his eye's he saw someone only the dark made it so he could see no face. A hand cupped the back of his head and his lips were forced open and air pushed into his lungs. Next thing he knew he was being moved though the water and then he was on the surface the moon bright he breathed in the air as if it was fine wine at a party. He closed his eye's an drifted to sleep but not before seeing bright lavender eye's staring into his teal eye's.

Gaara awoke to the sound of waves breaking and sand down his shirt. His trench coat had been removed as had his boats. Sitting up he noticed he was on a beach and it was evening form the sun set. Looking around there was a forest but no people around. Sighing he lay back down.

'Just who was that girl.' he thought to himself. Her eye's were something out of this world. He began to wonder if this was love at first sight even though all he'd seen were her eye's.

~XX~

''What do you mean Gaara went over board how the hell did this happen.'' Temari shouted at Kankuro and Shikamaru. ''Why didn't you wake me before this and why aren't looking for him.'' She was close to tears as she hit Kankuro who only let her.

''Temari you came on deck during the storm. Gaara grabbed you an the two of you went over board. When passed a rope out and Gaara tied you to it and we pulled but only you came up. We searched but we couldn't find him its been over a day.'' Shikamaru said pulling her to him an holding her close. He nodded to Kankuro who left the room an came out on deck were the rest of the crew were waiting.

''Well what are you all waiting for you know where were going back to your stations.'' Kankuro shouted before making his way to the helm. He knew Gaara was alive and he'd search forever for his brother if he had too because he could not see a life without his brother and sister. The storm had passed an the island was in view it was while his mind was on his brother that did he heard a shout.

''Kankuro we caught something and its big.'' Kiba shouted

Running over to where Kiba and Shino were pulling up the net he heard a gasp and looked to see Neji Looking at the creature in shock. It was trashing for all its worth But Gaara had made sure the nets were unbreakable. They had found a mermaid an when they found Gaara he'd be the one to talk to it.

~XX~

It had been a few hours since he awoke. So far he had caught some fish and eaten some berries that he knew weren't poisonous. He was building a fire when he heard the shouts of men and people he knew could only be his crew. Moving up the coast he could see them coming towards him in row boats shouting his name. ''Gaara are you ok.'' Naruto shouted jumping from the boat and making his way towards his captain.

''I'm fine Naruto just not sure how I got here is all.'' Gaara spoke while he looked towards the ship something seemed off somehow. ''Naruto how is Temari is she Ok.'' He looked back at his friend for an honest answer.

''Yeah she's fine worried sick over you but now that we found you I sure she'll go back to her old self but there is another thing you need to come back to the ship right now.'' Naruto said moving back towards the small boat that Sasuke was in sitting waiting.

As they made their way back towards the ship Gaara decided not to ask what it was that it was so important as just prepared himself for the worst that there could be. Once back on the ship he seen what was so important. She was in laying in a bath that had been brought up from below deck the net was still on her and the men kept a good distance back as she was trashing as hard as she could and was hissing while showing her fanged teeth. Gaara caught a glace of her eye's and slowly moved towards her.

''Gaara what are you doing its dangerous to go anywhere that thing.'' Naruto said pulling him back out of reach of the swinging tail. ''Look at that thing. Look captain I'm not so sure of your plan anymore.'' Naruto said looking at the mermaid who had been going like that for the last hour without rest.

''Look I 'II handle it ok.'' With that said he began walking towards the mermaid again slowly. Making sure to keep out of the way of her tail he grabbed her face making her look him in the eye. ''Calm down I only want too talk to you now can I do that.'' She stared into his eye's for a long time and when she stopped fighting he knew that meant yes. Slowly he took the net away from her as to not cut her anymore then she was. Picking her up her carried her to his cabin. ''You're her aren't you.'' She looked at him as he set her down on his bed not caring if it got wet. ''You saved me didn't you.'' When she nodded he asked the question that had been on his mind. ''Why?.''

''Your eye's they looked so warm even as death approached.'' She whispered not looking at him anymore. When she did look at Gaara again and he felt his heart jump. She was beautiful the most beautiful person he had laid eye's upon. Long mid night coloured hair and a tail the colour of violet blue a mixture of both the layer of skin covering her breasts was lavender coloured. He was so lost in her beauty that he didn't notice her tail become legs or that the window behind her was open. ''Come to me.'' She whispered and he did. Gaara found himself moving on there own.

Gaara eye's locked on her lips. They were moving back some how but he kept going he was now leaning over her. Looking into her warm lavender eye's they were so intense. She leaned forward and their lips were locked and he was lost to her. So lost that he didn't notice they were falling till the cold water of the sea surround the two of them. His eye's shot open looking into her eye's. They were still warm so he decided to trust her even if it meant his death.

Hinata pushed her way though the water her powerful tail the force. She moved Gaara's body so that she wouldn't hurt him in any way and would close her mouth over his so he could breath every some often. She been jumping out of the water but Gaara seemed to like it this way better. They were almost there the cove were the other would be she only hoped that Gaara was not the type to chase many different heart or the others would most likely kill him like they all the men that came to their island.

Hinata brought Gaara to an underwater cave. After Gaara climbed out of the water he looked around to find the cave empty apart from a bed of sorts make from branches and large leaves. Gaara looked to find nothing but the bed in the cave. It was bright from crystals that were rooted deep into the rock and cast a blue glow around the cave meaning no other light source was needed. He was brought out of his own world when he realised that he didn't even know her name. ''Your name tell me it.'' Gaara asked her.

''My names Hinata and your Gaara.'' He nodded. Her name it was perfect for her in every way that a name could be. Moving he sat down beside Hinata and took off his shirt so as to dry it an not catch a cold. The two sat looking at one another before Hinata started blushing and turned away her face pink. Gaara seeing this chucked and took her hand In his then placed a kiss upon her hand to show how he felt.

Hinata 's shocked eyes looked from her hand to Gaara eye's. His face held a smile and when he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. She didn't pull back but let him kiss her. After he pulled back he locked their hands together and sat looking at Hinata who sat with her tail hanging in the water. ''Why don't you turn back into a human and lay with me on the bed?.'' He asked.

''We rarely ever turn human unless were going inland to … well when we have needs to be fulfilled.'' Hinata whispered embarrassed

''Have you had your needs fulfilled.'' Gaara asked in a gentle voice but on the inside he was thinking of ways to find and torture then kill the man who dared take what was his even if it hadn't been at the time.

Hinata's face went from pink to red in seconds flat that Gaara thought she might faint. ''W..w..what are you talking about of course I haven't had anything fulfilled.'' This all rushed out as Hinata tried to say it as fast as possible.

''Ok take a deep breath and breathe.'' Hinata did as told and returned to her normal colour. ''Don't go to anyone if you have any needs I'II fulfil them for you.'' He whispered into her ear nibbling it for god measure. ''Come with me Hinata leave here and travel the world with me.''

Hinata's voice was so soft Gaara almost didn't catch what she was saying. ''You know mermaids are the guardians of the sea we don't fight to keep it safe but give life to the emptiness the sea holds. The moon and water called us from the land an offered a home in the sea.'' Hinata looked at the water in which surrounded her. ''We each choose this path. When the sea calls to us at birth we can go to it or ignore the call.'' She looked at Gaara sadly. ''The ocean is a place of freedom for those trapped in world that does want us. Its hard to leave a place which has protected you and many of those you love. Waves carry us and lift our spirits high, winds filled with sound we long to hear. The ocean shows us what it means to be truly free from the ties of fate. It also tries keeping us from returning to the world that doesn't want us. Know this Gaara if a mermaid can never reject the sea for if they do their fate will be sealed''

''Then stay in the sea but travel the seven sea with me.'' Gaara asked taking hold of her hands.

''Gaara I'd love to but I can't just leave the others. They will search for me and kill you if they think you have taken me. They are my sisters I can't just leave them'' Hinata told him. She wanted to be with him to but this was a test and he would have to pass it on his own ''For now lets be friends and enjoy the time we have together''

''No I want to go to them if it means that you can leave here with me.''. So back into the water they went for Gaara to meet her sisters. Yet Hinata;s heart felt more heavy then it had ever felt before.

~XX~

They came to the surface just outside the cove where talking and laugher could be heard. Gaara didn't like the fact that they were no longer under water and that he could breath on his own he liked it better when he could breath air from Her.

''Gaara I want you to meet some of my sisters.'' With that said they swam into the cove were the sound was suddenly cut off. Three pairs of eye's stared at Gaara. More mermaids Gaara realised. He knew his chances of seeing one mermaid were slim but to see four up close was unreal. It had taken his father years to find Ryo and no longer then a week for himself to find four in his line of sight.

''Well what do you have here Hinata a nice snack for us to share.'' A blonde mermaid spoke. Her hair was long and held in a high pony with bangs covering the left side of her face. Her one eye that could be seen was an ice blue colour. Her tail was a dark purple that brought out the beauty she held but in his eye's no one compared to Hinata.

''Now be nice Ino. I'm sure Hinata didn't bring him here just to eat him after all why would she share with the likes of you.'' The pinked haired one said. Her emerald green eye's watched carefully Gaara's every move., She was sat on a rock the fins of her tail just tipping the water edge when the current came in. Her hair was cut so it reached her shoulders but it took nothing away from her beauty.

''Like your one to talk Sakura but your right. Hinata why have brought us such a good looking man to us.'' Ino asked she had been laying on a rock beside Sakura but dropped into the water and took Gaara's face in hand to get a better look at him. ''Very good looking indeed if I do say so my self.''

''Ino back off its seems that he has eye's for Hinata only and isn't he lucky he does.'' The last mermaid spoke drawing Gaara's eye's to her. She was sitting in some kind of sit back in the rocks. She was sat side ways to that her waist was in the water but her tail and upper body were above the water. She had her hair done in two buns and her deep brown hers stared at him with death. Her tail was rust coloured red as was the skin over her chest. She had a knife spinning atop of a finger before she stopped and pointed at Gaara whom only looked at her as if she were nothing but trash compared to his Hinata. ''Just why have you come to our island and what do you gain by being with Hinata.'' She spoke to Gaara as if he were a bold child doing something bad.

''I came here looking for my mother but having Hinata by my side will give meaning to my life'' Gaara spoke with confidence. His mind was set on having Hinata by his side safe.

Hinata smiled while looking at Gaara the only way to know if his heart was true was by a test that the elders had come up with. The elders had been around for thousands of years. Some had given up their lives as they felt they had lived long enough. They had made the rules and every mermaid must obey them.

''Good answer so are you ready to die for her.'' Tenten said smile gone and dead serious.

Gaara's eye's widened. If he said yes and they killed he couldn't be with Hinata and if he said no they could kill him. ''Yes.'' He said the word but his brain didn't register what he had said till it was t late.

''Well then let me take you out of your misery.'' Tenten said before throwing a dagger at Gaara hitting his heart.

~xx~

Cold was all Gaara could feel that and everything was black. Just where the hell was he. 'Gaara' Someone was calling him but who. 'Gaara come back to me.'' Hinata it was Hinata calling him. He knew that voice so sweet could only be her voice. His heart hurt but he wouldn't let her go without an answer so gathering her strength he cracked an eye open and found him self surround by light.

''You Boy. You think you self worthy of having the heart of a mermaid. What makes you think I would even think of giving her heart to you.'' A voice spoke to him. Gaara looked around him to find the face of a woman who looked almost like Hinata only she didn't hold the same beauty and aura that Hinata did. This woman had a chill to her something Gaara didn't like at all. ''Well boy, answer me.''

''I won't lie we only know each not even a hour but I feel given time that we will grow to love each other.'' Gaara spoke truthfully.

''Ha do you think something like this has never happened before.'' The woman spoke in a hateful tone. ''After all you are that devils child.'' She glared at Gaara who didn't under stand why she hated him so much. ''Oh you don't know. How sad well then I will tell you how it is you came to be and why your sister can't swim in our ocean.'' At this Gaara focused his whole attention on what this woman was about to tell him.

''Long ago your mother was one of us. She decided it was time to start her family. Yet she didn't return to the water after she found a mate. She fell in love with that monster you call father because of her not returning she lost the ability to transform back into her true form. Your mother realised what your father was far to late. When it was time to give birth to your sister she returned only to find that the sea would not take either of them. Your sister feels the call of the ocean but it rejects her because your mother rejected it. A mermaid never gives birth to boys and so that means you are the child of nothing more then an outcast of the ocean.'' At this Gaara was enraged.

''My mother only followed her heart and how can you talk about as if she's trash. She's your sister isn't she shouldn't welcome her home with open arms like a family should.'' Gaara roared stepping forward but not getting any closer to the woman.

''Ha It was I who waited three years by the shore for her to come back thinking she may even come to visit even if she couldn't come to us we would have gone to her.'' The woman roared. ''She left are family we didn't leave her. Day and night my sisters and I waited for her to come back and because of her I and others were killed. I left behind my own two daughters and a mate who was waiting for me on land to come back. With him my daughter whom was born a moral like you.'' She never once let her gaze move from him. ''Tell me as Hinata mother why should let her have anything to do with you after everything your mother did to me and my family.'' She wanted an answer now and if it wasn't right he could say goodbye to his sorry life.

''Because my mother stood in the ocean each day and asked to be forgiven, that you forgive her and when a mermaid was capture she did her duty to her family by setting her free. The ocean lead me to Hinata and she was lead to me and I will find a way for she an I to be together even if it isn't as lovers.'' There that was his answer and the truth an if she wasn't happy with that then he would find another way for them to be together. An what the hell she was Hinata mother. ''Your Hinata's mother.'' He whispered.

''Yes.'' She replied like it was nothing to do with what they were talking about. ''She is my first born and leader of our clan. I hear the truth in your words but Hinata has a family on the island and it is her job to take care of them even if she is the youngest. In time she will become a great leader. So will you take on everything she has to offer as well as take on our family.''

''Yes I will take her just as she is, family an all.''

The woman smiled at him. ''Know this Gaara for a mermaid can only ever transform back into its true when the red moon is in the sky if she misses that then she will be rejected from the sea like your mother.'' She began to fade away but a few last words reached Gaara's ears. ''Take care of my little one Gaara or your after life will be one you wish you could escape.'' She hissed at him before vanishing

~xx~

''Gaara, Gaara can you hear me its time to wake up.'' Hinata called to him. He had been out for over an hour and there was still no sigh of a heart beat. The stab wound had closed up but there was still no sigh of life.

''If he didn't pass the test then let him die.'' Tenten said from where she sat she was the only one who hadn't help to move Gaara out of the water after he'd been hit. She was the only one who didn't want to accept him.

''Tenten he's my friend and if I want him to be my something more then you can't stop me.'' Hinata looked at Tenten only to be drawn back to Gaara when he sucked in a breath of air. ''Its ok Gaara just take breath and everything will be ok.'' Hinata whispered brushing his hair out of his eye's. ''Hey its Ok your back.''

''Yea though I wasn't sure that I was going come back there for a second.'' He said around taking in as much air he could get.

''Hey you need to calm down or you'll pass. Just relax and take in easy the air isn't gone run out any time soon.'' Sakura said she helped Gaara sit before moving away. ''Well its seems you pasted the test. You know that you're the first person to ever live after going to the other side.'' Gaara looked at her shocked. ''Didn't want to tell before encase you didn't make it make.''

''Sakura don't tell him. You made it back Gaara you have passed the test so do tell who is it you got to meet we never had anyone come back before so I'm dying to know.'' Ino said curiosity in her voice.

''Yes do tell who was it that allowed you back to this world.'' Tenten growled over. Hinata shot her a look and she looked away.

''I met your mother.'' Gaara said not minding anything Tenten said and looking straight at Hinata.

''What.'' Two voices said at the same time. One shouted it while the other whispered it.

''How about I just tell you all what happened'' Gaara said and so told them of what had happened on his visit to the other side. He watched as Tenten growled before diving into the water disappearing to a place Gaara would never know of. Ino and Sakura sat and listened to everything Gaara had to say before nodding to each other.

''We will follow Hinata to the ends of the earth.'' Ino said looked at Hinata with a smile.

Sakura tsked. ''Like you can keep up with Hinata and I Ino. You'll be left eating our bubbles before you see the end of the sea. '' Sakura and Ino where face to face fighting between themselves.

''Hm seems them to get along like cats and dogs.'' Gaara said looking at the pair.

''I'm not sure what cats and dogs are but yes like shark and dolphin they are always at it but they are very close. Were Family after all we stick together no matter what.'' Hinata sighed looking out onto the sea. ''Yet sometimes we don't all see eye to eye.''

''Something happened why don't you tell me.'' Gaara said knowing this was about Tenten.

''Tenten isn't like the three of us her mother wasn't a mermaid. The sea called from her family deep in mountains. There is no mermaid blood in her family line.'' Ino said no longer fighting with Sakura.

''How's that possible.''

''The sea chooses who its wants. It choose our bloods lines but not everyone was called by the sea. Such as Hinata's little sister the sea didn't want and so she mortal like you. Tenten is the first to be called in over 600 years not from a bloodline and that mermaid was the only one called from that bloodline. Her children are mortals who know of our secrets but do not interfere in our lives. Your mother's bloodline ends with your sister who is not welcome and can't touch the sea with out it wanting her life as payment for your mothers betrayal.'' Sakura told him.

''You should Know Gaara Hinata's bloodline is the first ever called on by the sea meaning she has the purest bloodline out of everyone of us. She is sea's most prised piece and it will stop at nothing to keep her here in its safety. The moon goddess herself calls upon Hinata bloodline and has done so since the beginning of mermaids. She will seek you out if anything should happen.'' Ino looked at the setting sun.

''That's enough for today. Gaara I will take you back to your ship we can talk about this more tomorrow when Tenten decides to talk.

~Tenten~

On the other side of the island lying on the beach as the tide rolled on and off her Tenten mind raced with what had just happened How could Hinata's mother just send him back when he was part of the reason she died.'' In Tenten eye's it was unforgivable. The moon shone upon her but she gave it no mind she didn't want to see the moon anytime soon.

Review only if you liked and thanks for reading


	2. Back on the ship

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Gaara and Hinata

The two were alone now. They had arrived back at Gaara's ship to find the crew throwing out huge nets in hope of finding a mermaid to get their captain back. Once the two were spotted the crew had lowed one of the long boats with Kankuro and Neji inside. Hinata swam towards the boat were Gaara was quickly pulled inside the boat. Hinata had began to back away when a hand ensnared her wrist. She looked into eye's the colour as her own and found herself unable to pull away from the man who held the same eye's as her.

So caught up in the mans gaze she didn't notice Gaara pull her from the water until she was in the wooden boat along side the three men. Even if the boat was called a long boat Hinata's tail still hung over the edge. Even as they were being pulled up Hinata thought of throwing herself back into the water not wanting to see this man. Something was telling her he knew her or was meant to be apart of her life but she didn't understand why her heart was screaming this at her. She was pulled from her thoughts when the boat was set back to its position on the ship.

''Bitch you think you can just take my brother and come back.'' A voice roared and charged towards the long boat. A woman's face red with anger was coming towards them. Before she could lay a hand on Hinata Gaara and the man placed themselves in front of her blocking her way. ''Gaara what are you doing she could have killed you.'' Temari shouted. Her eye's were filled with hate, confusion and worry. Why was her own brother protecting someone who had taken him from his own ship and what the hell was that look she was getting from Neji.

''Well as you can see I'm alive as ever and you won't speak like that to Hinata anymore do you understand me.'' Gaara said before turning back to Hinata who was still lying in the boat. Gaara smiled gently at her before picking her up and standing before his crew. ''As you can tell the blonde is my sister Temari but I want you to meet the rest of my crew.'' Gaara asked. Hinata could see how much it meant to him for her to meet the crew Gaara considered family, Giving a wary smile Hinata nodded.

''Everyone I would like you to meet Hinata. Hinata is the one who saved my life when I was in the sea.'' Gaara told his crew who looked at Hinata in wonder. Hinata looked at those gathered around them. Temari was the only girl and she kept looking at Hinata with distaste as if Hinata would kill them all any second.

Suddenly there was a hand in her face. Looking up she was meant with dazing smile and eye's of burning blue. ''I'm Naruto. Thanks for saving our captain.'' Taking his hand in her own she shook it. The aura Naruto gave was warm and alive and Hinata found comfort in it as she had seen how dark pirates could be. ''Hey your really pretty now that your not trying to bash us with your tail.'' He said making Hinata blush.

''Watch it dope. Don't want the captain cutting off something while your asleep.'' Naruto was pushed away from her and another replaced him. Dark eye's and hair with pale skin. ''Captain, why does she have Neji's eye's.'' He asked looking away from her back to Gaara. As if they were under attack the crew rushed towards her trying to get a close up look at her.

''Your right but what the hell does this mean.'' Naruto asked turning Hinata face towards him to get a better look. His hand was smacked away my another pal hand much like her own.

Neji glared at Naruto. ''Don't touch her do you here.'' He shot another glare towards the other members of the crew before looking at Hinata who watched him in wonder. ''I'm her cousin.'' He finally said looking at Gaara.

Turning Gaara nodded for Neji to follow him as he went to his room to put Hinata back into the tub which hadn't been removed from the last time they were there. Once Hinata was in the water Gaara sat at his desk and waited for Neji to begin talking.

''How can you say that we are related I have no other blood related family then my human sister and my father whom I have never met.'' Hinata whispered looking at Neji in bewilderment. Why would this person claim to be her family when many so her as not but a monster.

''Your father is my uncle. My father and he were brothers. Your mother was aunt and we spent time together when we were young.'' Neji said looking at her. Her eye's still held that child like joy he remembered as a child. ''One the day you were born your mother vanished from the Hyuga main house and didn't return until you were about the age of three. We played together that day but you fell in the pond and turned into your mermaid form. Your mother found us as we played in the pond and then took you away. You never came back and uncle said you were gone for good. Hanabi was born and your vanished again only this time she came back and left your sister with your father never to be seen again. I left and found Gaara and made this crew my family unlike the cold one the Hyuga has become.''

Hinata couldn't understand she couldn't remember ever being brought to see her father. An this man said they played together as children then why couldn't she remember any of it. Could it be her mothers doing or something else. '' I find truth in your words but don't remember any of which you have spoke of but..'' Hinata held out her hand for him to take. With slow moments Neji grasped her smaller hand in his own. '' I would like very much to be apart of your family if you allow me to.''

Neji looked at his cousin in wonder. She was the same as back then open to the idea of making her family bigger and better as time went. She still had that same smile that he had missed once it was gone.

''Ok Neji I'm sure the others are wondering what's going on so let them know and then send Shikamaru in here to me when you've finished telling them.'' Gaara said after everything was said. Neji's hand hardened its grip on Hinata before letting go with a smile. He left to carry out the orders given to him by his captain.

They were now alone. Hinata lost inside her mind trying how to figure out what had just happened while Gaara watched as she made different facial expressions to what she was thinking. ''What are you thinking.''

''I'm not sure but my life is changing so fast I'm not sure what to make of it.'' Hinata said after seconds of thinking of what to say. She looked at Gaara and he found himself lost her gaze. Standing he made his way to her side and lower himself so that he was level with Hinata face. Leaning in slowly their lips met and Gaara lost himself in their kiss that he almost missed the knock on the day.

''Captain may I enter.'' Shikamaru voice came though the door. Pulling away Hinata flushed red and Gaara chuckles lightly before kissing her quickly and moving away.

''You can enter Shikamaru.'' The man who entered did not glance at Hinata as he entered the room and stood facing his captain. ''So you heard what Neji had to tell you then.''

''Yes but I would like to hear what happened to you while you were away from the ship.'' This man Hinata could tell was smart. His eye's showed off what was hidden behind a lazy forefront. Something about this man told Hinata he knew more then he was letting on too know.

''Just who our you.''

~xx~

''Just what the hell is going on mermaid are one thing but now the captains in love and Neji is apart fish .'' Kiba said. He was sitting on a beam above most of the others. Lee was sat beside him but jumped down when a knife was sent their way.

''Oh shut up Kiba. Neji can be part fish if he wants and you don't know if the captains in love or not so just leave it out.'' Naruto said cross at what his so called friend had said. It wasn't him who threw the knife but Temari.

''Well we all know what happens to those who fall in love with mermaids there dragged down to Davy Jones locker. You've all heard the tails and I'm sure your father told you what that mermaid did to his crew.'' Sasuke said sitting on a barrel beside facing Naruto. ''And your both idiots does Neji look anything like a fish.''

''Well no but maybe if we strip him we'll see if he has any scales.'' Naruto said. He quickly grabbed Neji from behind as Kiba dropped down from above to help strip Neji of his clothes. Just as his hand reached out Kiba was hit an knocked to the ground while Naruto was pulled from behind an thrown onto the lower deck. ''What the hell Temari what was that for.'' Naruto shouted up to the woman standing at the top of the stairs.

''You two are getting on my last nerve now shut it or I'II throw over board and these mermaids can have you as lunch.'' Temari roared. Face red with angry she turned and faced everyone. ''Just because she's your cousin does not mean we can trust her. You haven't seen her in years what's to say she hasn't changed.''

''Look Temari you seem to have it out for this girl I get it but don't stand in the way of Gaara's happiness.'' Kankuro said. He couldn't understand why his sister seemed to hate this girl so much. She had never been like this before so why only now. ''Ok that's enough talking back to your posts we have a ship to run. Await the captains order's.'' Kankuro commanded going to his own post;.

~xx~

''Just who our you.'' Hinata asked the man standing beside her.

''Hinata this is Shikamaru Nara. A close friend of mine and my navigator.'' Gaara explained to her but noticed she wasn't listening to him.

''Nara of the Nara clan.'' Hinata asked.

''Yes I am member of the Nara and yes I am related to Yuuki Nara.'' Shikamaru responded to Hinata question in a board voice. ''I've never met one of your kind but I've known about you since I was a little lad. The painting of my great-ancestor in her mermaid form is the first mermaid I ever seen but you are the first up close.''

''I knew you seemed family almost all your family have the same aura around you well at least the male side of the family do.'' Hinata said studying the man before her. Looking at Gaara she smile. ''The mermaid Ino and Sakura told you about is a member of the Nara clan.''

''Oh so that's why you were so calm when I told what we were looking for you I was telling the truth.''

'' Ya I knew but it would have such a drag to explain to you and besides the other's wouldn't have believed me until maybe now.'' Shikamaru said turning back to Gaara to explain. ''But back to what happened to you.''

So Gaara told Shikamaru everything from the time Tenten threw the knife to waking up. Hinata filled in the bits for when Gaara's spirit had left his body. Shikamaru wanted to know more about Tenten but refused saying he would have ask her himself as she couldn't give anything away Tenten didn't want known.

''Gaara I would like if Neji and I could spend time together so that we can get to know each other.'' Hinata asked after everything had been sorted out. Shikamaru looked form Hinata to Gaara not knowing the answer that would be given.

''I will allow this but I would like some of my crew to be on the island when you take Neji out with you if you'll allow it.'' Gaara answered. His voice showed trust but he was still curious about the island and what was on it to discover.

''I will allow this but be warned the caves are not to be entered this is decreed by the goddess herself do not tempt her.'' She looked at Shikamaru when she said this her eye's glazed over with a unreadable emotion.

''I understand and I will warm my crew not to break this rule you have given.'' Gaara said before signalling Shikamaru to leave them alone. ''Can you tell why the goddess doesn't want us going into the cave's.''

''**Because I just told not go in there.'' **Hinata spoke but Gaara could tell straight away that this wasn't Hinata. **''You had better heed my words or I will have you dragged to the bottom of the sea.''**

**Review and tell me anything you thinks it needs to make it better till next time.**


	3. How it came to Be

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Gods are people who hold immortality. They can grant it upon other's if they wish or use their powers for great good or evil. The moon goddess was chosen as the bride of the sea god and the two fell in love. The goddess could not have a child of her own so she called upon the woman on land that were worthy of the gift she could give them.

She took their legs and gave them tails. She took their morality away. They became the children of the sea and she watched over them as the moon but when some started to betray her she gave them back morality to her children that were no longer hers. They could no longer live long lives and could be killed by objects . For some mermaids they were no longer welcome into the sea and the sea god him self would kill them for their betrayal if they stayed.

Hinata was from a line of mermaids who the goddess herself spoke to personally. Other mermaids had never seen or heard the voice of their mother but Hinata had. There had been five mermaids in Hinata's bloodline as these mermaids were very old when they decided they wished to pass on to which the goddess allowed them too. The goddess could take over Hinata body if she so choose to but she rarely ever did that.

But for those mermaids that no longer lived under the Gods rule they found a way to keep their long lives. They dragged sailors down to the deeps of the sea and fed on their flesh. This was a deadly sin and if a mermaid ever did this they would have to continue to feed of human flesh to live. If a mermaid was to ever eat a woman they would burn from the inside and die a painful death.

Some mermaids hate the fact that they will out live their lovers so they choose to feed on human flesh and take many lovers and then lure them to the sea so they can eat them. They think this will keep them together forever but no one knows if this true as these mermaids lose their mind over time.

Some mermaids are even blessed by different Gods with powers but no one knows who has powers and who gave them these gifts.

~xx~

Shikamaru had gone to speak to Ino. Turns out their families were friends through the generations. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji knew each other and each were overjoyed that they had been reunited. It is then he found out how mermaids came to be.

''Its seems to me that the mermaid your looking for is one of the mermaids from dead mans cove.'' Ino said. Shikamaru was sat on the sand of the beach while Ino lay with the tide washing over her every few seconds. ''The mermaids there are flesh eaters. As far as I know they don't eat their lovers so they should all be of sane mind.''

Shikamaru thought this over. They had been here a total of three days and it was now that Ino and him had met. ''You never came back after you left. Why?.''

Ino looked him in the eye' no regret what so ever was there in her eye's. ''I was needed by someone, Hinata needed me to be by her side and I couldn't just leave her.'' Ino wasn't ashamed that she had left behind her friends not when Hinata had been in so much pain.

''I'm in love with another now.'' Shikamaru said. He sighed before looking back at Ino. He didn't want to hurt her but then again that smile she had on made her face made look like she was happy for him.

''I'm happy for you Shikamaru so tell me what's she like, can she fill in my place in your heart.'' Ino always did have a way of making him feel better. Even if she sounded like she was being a bitch Ino was just speaking her mind. She wanted to know if the girl he loved was good enough to take his heart from her.

Looking out over the sea to were the ship was anchored. He smiled before meeting Ino's blue eye's once more. ''I think she's the one Ino. As troublesome as she is I can't see myself living without her.''

''I'm really happy for you Shikamaru but I still want to meet her and if I find her unworthy I wont let her have your heart.'' As spoke she moved back in the water and once finished she disappeared leaving Shikamaru alone.

How would Ino react when she found out that Temari was being rejected from the sea. That the very ocean she loved was trying to kill the woman he loved. If Ino wanted to she could take him back after all his heart would always be hers. Today was becoming a troublesome day.

Xxx

''Its creepy don't you think?'' Naruto's muscles teased while watching something swimming around the ship and it sent chills up his spine. He knew it was a mermaid but the fact that he wasn't sure still scared him.

''Don't be such a baby. If Hinata's here there must be other's of her kind here too.'' Sasuke stood beside Naruto watching the creature move underwater. He could tell it was watching them but didn't want them to see it. ''Why don't you come up already rather than hiding when we know your watching us.'' He shouted down towards the creature as it went to swim by them again.

It suddenly disappeared diving deeper into the water so that it couldn't be seen. ''Sasuke you scared it off.'' Naruto scolded even if he was glad the thing was no longer circling them. Hinata was beautiful and because Naruto had seen her he was no longer afraid of her but he didn't like things he couldn't see.

''Whose been scared off.'' A voice shouted over the other side of the ship. Naruto ran to the other side of the ship an leaned over to get a better look when he was hit in the face an thrown back over to where he had been standing before.

''What the hell.'' Getting to his feet he ran back over with Sasuke walking over at his own pace. He was met by narrowed green eye's gazing up at him from below. ''Bitch what was that for.''

''Who you calling scared. If anything you're the one afraid by me just swimming.'' The girl called up to them. ''An just letting you know your in my district.''

''What do you mean by that.'' Sasuke asked leaning over to get a better look at the pink haired mermaid.

''Just what I said this area belongs to me and if you defile it in anyway I won't hesitate to destroy your ship.''

''I'd like to see you try.'' Sasuke sheered down at her. When her eye's narrowed he thought she given up on the treat but she only swam away over to a large rock rising up from the water throwing 20 or so feet above them.

''Shanaroo!'' Her fist in the the rock and she ducked in the water quickly after. They waited and as she reappeared the rock crumbed before them while they looked on in shock. ''Take that, you wanna be pirate.''

''THAT WAS AWESOME I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE.'' Naruto shouted. A stone to the face shut him up.

''I'm right here blondie you don't need to shout.''

Rubbing the back of his neck he grinned down at her. ''Sorry about that. Listen I'm Naruto and this guy is Sasuke.''

''The Names Sakura don't forget it. We'll be meeting again pirate.'' She vanished once again into the deeps of the ocean.

''Isn't she just beautiful.'' Naruto said dreamily looking off over the sea were the water shimmered red, yellow and orange with the sunset. A punch to head knocked him from his dream like state.

''Grow a pair of balls and stop acting like a girl. Come on we have work to do.'' Sasuke said walking away. ''Besides she can't hold a candle to the beauty that Hinata holds.''

''Sasuke shut up you don't want the captain to hear do you?'' Naruto whispered catching up to him.

''Does it matter anymore. I have only one purpose for being in this crew and that's to find the man who killed my family.''

''Sasuke you've been looking for Madara for the 15 years he's not just going to show up.''

''He's out there Naruto and when I find him. I'II make him pay for what he did to my family and if you get in my way I won't hesitate to cut you down as well.''

Naruto watched as his friend walked away from him. He known from the moment he befriended Sasuke that revenge was the most important thing on his friends mind. So when the time came Naruto would not stand in his way but he couldn't help wish that he could save Sasuke from the ever growing darkness inside of him.

''I won't stand in your way.'' There was no there to hear the whispered words.

Xxx

Tenten sat alone on the beach. Her tail pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around in it. ''Its their fault.'' She hissed. The moon was beginning to rise.

She hated how they had somehow found the island and that Hinata's mother had spoke to that man without saying anything to him for herself. Life here had been peaceful ever since the death of the other's. She wouldn't be here only that witch betrayed them and the others would still be alive.

Looking off to the side where the ship was anchored her eye's narrowed and she made a promise to herself that she would get revenge for her fallen sisters.

The moon was up its light heading towards her. ''Just what kind of game are you playing?'' She asked to moon but didn't wait for answer before moving back into the water and hiding in the dark where the moon light couldn't reach her.

**Thanks and review **

**peace out from the land of green**

To **Divine In5anity: ****Thanks ever so much for reviewing. I am writing the squeal to You belong to me Hinata at the moment have 5 chapters finished. That is why I haven't updated this story for some time. I'm sorry about the wait.**

To** Guest: ****Thanks ever so much for reviewing sorry about the wait.**

**To harley944****: Thanks for always reviewing my stories it means a lot to me.**


	4. The Question

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

''I'm going to ask Hinata to come with us when we go to dead mans cove.'' Gaara said to his crew standing before him. ''I would also like for you all to meet the rest of her sister's that live here with her.'' It was the calm before the storm.

''Why Gaara. She's just some over grown fish.'' Temari shouted stepping forward from between all the men. A hand on her shoulder fuelled her rage and she almost punched Neji only his hand caught her fist.

''That's my cousin your talking about so you better watch your mouth.'' Neji and pushed her away. Just as the two were about to fight the were hit on the head by someone else.

''Your Captain is speaking show some respect.'' Lee said folding his arms and nodding to Gaara while Neji and Temari stood as far away from each other as possible.

''Thank you Lee.'' Lee did a good guy pose teeth shining in the sun light. '' Shino will explain why it would be best that Hinata and the other's accompany us to dead man's cove.'' Gaara said before sitting back into his captains chair.

''After Shikamaru returned from his time with one of the mermaids known as Ino we spoke about the route to dead man cove and how to deal with these man eating mermaids which they are.'' Temari wasn't happy that Shikamaru had gone to see another women but held her tongue when Gaara glared at her.

''We understand that these woman will attack us without restraint so to protect our self's we will need a mermaid to speak on our behalf. This is were Hinata will come in. She can not be harmed in anyway by mermaids.''

''So we're gonna just use her as a shield.'' Asked Kiba not happy with this so called out come. ''Listen I know were pirates but I'm still a man. My pride as a man won't allow a woman any woman to defend me in anyway besides captain I thought you liked this girl.'' Kiba cried out outraged

''If you would let him finish Kiba.'' Shikamaru's lazy voice came from where he sat on the floor at the window behind the captains desk.

''Hinata can not be harmed in anyway by a mermaid as the goddess herself protects Hinata. This means she is the only one that can do it. Gaara would never put her in danger but in order to find out about the whereabouts of his mother we will ask Hinata this request.'' Shino finished. ''Have you anything to say on the matter. Kiba?''

''I won't agree but I guess I don't have a choice if it's the captains order.'' Kiba muttered.

''You are dismissed until further notice. You know the rules of the island but Choji is going on land to collect food so some many accompany him. That is all.''

Now only Gaara and Shikamaru were left in the room.

''Your bringing Temari to meet Ino later are you not?'' Gaara asked. He didn't need to look behind him to know Shikamaru face was set in a frown with his brows narrowed. ''Your afraid because of what Ino spoke of are you not. Hinata told be the exact same thing''

''Aren't you afraid of what might happen to your sister if I bring her there. Isn't that island sacred land to the goddess herself.''

''She has taken on the life of a pirate we have lost men before that does not mean we stop. We carry on Temari knows this and has done this when we lost men before. Don't forget you can leave at anytime Shikamaru you are our comrade as well as friend your not being forced to stay.'' Standing to face the window, Gaara did not look down at Shikamaru who sat beside his feet.

''You can be very cruel captain. She's your sister and I know what I sighed up for when I became a pirate. Yet you say one thing but risked your life jumping into the sea when she fell over board why is this any different.''

''Because Shikamaru it is your choice if you want to save her. You say you have given your heart to her yet you won't allow her into your past and now that your past is in front of you will you finally allow her to know the truth. The reason you came with us?''

''I told myself that I would love no one but her. Temari wasn't part of the plan I didn't know that I'd fallen for her until she told me she was in love with me.''

''You should have turned her down. You waited seven years to find Ino and even when you were with Temari you never did truly give up looking for Ino. Your gonna have to pick at some point.''

Standing Shikamaru faced the back of his captain. ''I understand. I'II take my leave now Captain.''

'' You have three days. Shikamaru make your mind up by then.'' Gaara's rang out as the door was about to close. Shikamaru knew this was a warning if he didn't choose Gaara would for him.

''I need a barrel of rum to myself.''

Xxx

''Canon ball away.'' Kiba shouted as he jumped from the deck into the sea below. Once below he opened his eye's and found himself surrounded by bubbles and then he was looking at the face of another person. Shocked he lost the air in his lungs and tried to swim to the top only to be pushed from below towards the surface

Coughing the water from his lungs he looked at the person holding him up in the water. ''Hinata don't scare me like that I could have drowned.'' Kiba wheezed out.

''But Kiba I wouldn't let something like that happen.'' Hinata said rubbing his back to try help get rid of the water he was coughing up.

''You can let him drown Hinata. He's not worth the time of beauty such as your self.'' Kankuro sat on the rail of the ship over looking the two. He sent a wink Hinata's way.

''Kankuro you asshole who the hell says that about a ship mate.'' Kiba waved his fist in the air. A giggle from the person holding him made him blush.

''Arr you going for a swim Kiba.'' Asked Hinata wondering if he was bathing or swimming.

''Yes I am Hinata. Would you like to join me.''

''I'd love too. Will you be joining us Kankuro.'' Hinata asked looking at the man above.

''Thanks for the offer Hinata but I'm going to have to turn you down. I'm on deck duty today but hey Naruto might if you ask. HEY NARUTO COME HERE REAL QUIICK.'' Kankuro called over his shoulder.

''What's up Kankuro. There anything I need to do cause I already finished my chorus earlier.''

''No nothing like that Hinata's wondering if you want to swim with her and Kiba.'' Naruto leaned over to see Hinata wave up to him and Kiba grin.

''Hey guys. Wait a sec.'' Pulling his clothes off Naruto ran to jump the rail diving into the water below. ''AHH. That's refreshing.'' Naruto called as he resurfaced.

''How about a race Naruto the first around the sea stack wins. Kankuro can call it from up there. Loser gets the moping chorus for a week'' Kiba had a feral grin on.

''Your on lets do this. Kankuro when we're in position say when.''

''Aye aye. Get to your places. On your mark get set.''… Kiba leaned over and whispered something to Hinata who nodded and ducked under without Naruto noticing. Kankuro just grinned. ''GO.''

Before Naruto could even start he was washed back by the power on Kiba being blasted forward. Wiping the water from his face he seen what had cause Kiba to rocket off. Kiba was no where in sight until Hinata jumped from the water with Kiba suck to her back. While in the air on the way back Kiba managed a smirk and a wave at Naruto who hadn't left his spot out of shock.

''KIBA. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT USING HINATA TO CHEAT.''

''Hey there were no rules. Hey Kankuro are you gonna call it.''

''Well I guess the winner is Hinata.''

''Sorry to rub it in your face Naruto but looks like I win.''

''You want to get your ears clean dummy. He said Hinata won and from where I'm standing she did.'' Shino's voice floated down from above.

''When did you come out Shino?'' Kiba called up.

''Just as you made your silly bet so seeing as both of you lost you both a have mop duty for a week.''

''Kiba you dummy looked what you got us into.''

''This isn't my fault you could have said no.''

The two began a war of words. While Hinata looks on at the side not understanding some of their colourful language.

''Get out the sea or else the captain will send you down to Davy Jones locker if you get sick.'' Kankuro shouted.

The two were hoisted from the water and quickie went below deck to dry.

''Captain.'' Shino said when the man appeared on deck.

''Hinata might I speak with you for awhile.'' Gaara was suddenly there standing one the rail that Kankuro sat. His black coat flowing with the sea air swirling around behind him. The black bandana covered his blood red hair and the red sash around his waist were clothes Hinata had never seen him in. They made her blush with pleasure that she had got to meet such a man.

''Of course Captain.'' She giggled while he smiled at her.

Throwing off he coat he threw in it at Kankuro before diving into the ocean were Hinata waited below. ''Can we go to that place.'' He whispered his lips so close to her they were almost kissing, Nodding she took hold of him and dived below the water. Lips locking when he needed air the made they're way to the under water cave once again.

Woo another chapter finished hope you liked give me some pointers on ideas you have on who you would like to see more of .

Peace out from the land of green till next time my friends.


End file.
